


【授权翻译】有趣的收获

by 852254661



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852254661/pseuds/852254661
Summary: 萨菲罗斯非常无聊并想找点乐子，可惜并没有合适的人选。





	【授权翻译】有趣的收获

**Author's Note:**

> 这一次是@速溶溶溶冲剂太太的生日贺文~(づ￣ 3￣)づ，内容十分黄暴下流，人物也挺ooc……这么一说怎么觉得好像不太对……Nevermind，因为感觉这一篇文章和我们平时讨论的脑洞有蜜汁契合度所以提前一天放出来，如果可以的话嘿嘿嘿……(*/ω＼*)。最后啰嗦一句，食用愉快么么哒~

【授权翻译】有趣的收获

原著：LeGayWardens

翻译：淡定

原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11946951

不得不说，来自于宝条的性教育无疑是乏味糟糕的。黑板上刻板地画着阴道和阴茎的草图，然而萨菲罗斯对于什么阴蒂到底在哪以及女性生殖器官是不是能够自体润滑完全不感兴趣，直到宝条开始讲解直肠。

 

“阴茎是不可以放到那里去的。”科学家针对萨菲罗斯所看向的方向如是说。

 

但是萨菲罗斯并不确定为什么。

 

十六岁的青年正处于热血，冲动，又愚蠢的阶段，萨菲罗斯最后还是在他无聊到极致盯着天花板企图把自己盯硬的过程中，硬着头皮用他的笔记本电脑开始访问一些十八禁的内容。胸部，阴道，各种各样的性交体位，应有尽有。互联网这个玩意真是不错。他时常听到他手底下那些士兵们是如何高谈阔论一个棒透了的女人胸部是多么的汹涌，下面的某张小嘴是多么的温暖，潮湿。但是随着那些裸露的女人们通过网络向全世界发出她们高亢而诱惑的淫叫，或者是用各种下流而亲切的方式去称呼自己的下体，萨菲罗斯并不会因此而产生任何的性唤起。一定要说会对此产生什么反应的话，大概是会变软吧……

 

他为此思考过一段时间。也许他应该去点击那些标着所谓“重口味”的标签，看看更加真刀真枪的景色会是如何。也许他需要浏览一些更加为大众唾弃的东西看看能不能让自己的血液沸腾。然后在带着这类标签的第一个视频中，他看到一个女人把两只拳头放在自己体内……没兴趣。第二个视频……呃，她为什么总是被那样绑着？是要被审问嘛？看上去一点也不好玩。等等…这个男人…他是在往她身上小便吗？飞快地点击了左上角的“X”，萨菲罗斯强打精神去看第三个视频。

 

荡妇的肛门。肛门？他有些疑惑。萨菲罗斯所知道的所有就是，这个器官并不是用于情色的。宝条曾这样教导过自己。但他已经被自己的好奇心抓住了，他做好了心理准备然后开始观看。一个巨乳的五台女人正在往一个分身上涂抹一些看上去像是粘液或者也有可能是油的东西，她的喘息和呻吟无不在昭示着她内心对这只肉棒的渴望。视频进展看上去似乎有些太快了，在现在的屏幕上，这个女人跪在地上，用双手和膝盖作为支撑，双腿大大地分开以露出她的下体和后穴。镜头又转向了那个分身的顶端，一抹前液从顶端暧昧地滑下，这使得萨菲罗斯的下体也跟着抽动了一下。这个陌生的男人呻吟着，撸动着他的分身对准了那个粉红色的褶皱，然后慢慢地推进消失在女人的体内。萨菲罗斯咬着自己的下唇，还能这样？他非常疑惑于这样真的会感觉好吗？可是……这应该是错误的做法啊，不是吗？一连串相互矛盾的想法在萨菲罗斯的脑海里来回轰炸，但随着这个女人的叫声变得越来越放肆，刚才那一瞬激起的神秘魔力也荡然无存。

 

他关掉了视频的声音，至少这样就可以让自己不要再听到她慷慨激昂的呻吟，这使得他之前一直处于一种奇怪的充斥着兴奋和厌恶的状态。他盯着那只兴奋的肉棒在紧紧的小洞里进出——那个男人是如何带着欲望抓着她的屁股，带动着她的身体去迎合他冲击的分身。萨菲罗斯的手环绕着他的分身，这个可怜的东西正渴求着抚慰，而它的主人还在脑内天人交战，关于肛交的合理性。镜头从那个男人猛力的撞击处转向了女人剧烈跳动的胸部。萨菲罗斯叹了口气……本来那样不是挺好的么……

 

带着一点沮丧，萨菲罗斯退出了这个视频，开始仔细地察看PornHub（译者注：发源于加拿大蒙特利尔的全球最大的色情片网站）的搜索向导栏。“金刚菊花”这一系列的词语让他有些忍俊不禁。不得不说，选项的数量和种类都是惊人的，那么多的后穴上，用那些色情鉴赏家的话来说，被“润滑”了。这里有骨感的女人，丰满的女人，年轻的女人，成熟的女人……各种各样的种族，形状，和大小。但是这些视频并没有怎么激起他的性幻想，因为它们都执着于收录那些女性的表情和声音，并没有什么很有冲击力的镜头。

 

萨菲罗斯用手指无意识地敲着桌子，他在想……宝条还有哪里错了吗？他说过直肠是不能接受生殖器官的插入的，只有女性的阴道可以……但是现在萨菲罗斯知道真相并不是这样，毕竟这里有一大堆的视频录像资料可以证明这一点。不过宝条也曾提到过，在某些特殊的场合，女性的嘴也可以作为替代。

 

“而且只有是女性的嘴！”宝条透过他的眼镜凝视着萨菲罗斯，语气不容置喙。

 

女性的嘴？那么有没有可能……嗯，不……他们也肯定不会去使用男性的嘴吧…，萨菲罗斯当然知道同性恋的存在，事实上他最好的朋友就是这一群族的其中之一，但是在此之前萨菲罗斯从来没有试着去想过他们是怎么进行性生活的。是通过这种方式来获得口腔快感嘛？或者说是通过直肠快感？为了解答这一系列的问题，他好奇地把这些关键词输入了搜索栏。  
________________________________________

萨菲罗斯尽可能地挑选了一些看起来不是很起眼的物品，检查它们的外形，弹性，和脆性。网上说，黄油是一款不错的润滑剂，并且一开始应该尽可能从小一点的开始，慢慢再试着用大的。在商店的收银员帮他把货品装起来的时候，萨菲罗斯都没敢抬头看，担心这个看上去一脸刻薄的老女人可能会因为他购买的东西而露出鄙夷的表情。

 

然后现在，他坐在沙发上，摆在他面前的是一根粗壮的黄瓜，一根细长的胡萝卜，还有一罐蔬菜沙拉酱。

 

他一直紧紧盯着他的工具们，起码一个小时前他就已经对它们进行了仔细的清洁和润滑的操作。但此时此刻他的脑海里一直有一个声音在尖叫——如果它们在体内断掉了怎么办？如果它们卡在里面了该怎么办？但是他的分身早就在这场“争论”中硬起来了，他现在真的，好吧，可能需要捣进某人的屁股或者什么其他的来发泄一下。

 

他的手指小心翼翼地伸进冰冷的沙拉酱里，萨菲罗斯在自己的入口处厚厚地涂上了一层。它抽动了一下，仿佛带着一种对于陌生的禁忌一般的感觉的羞涩。深吸一口气，萨菲罗斯轻轻地将一根手指插了进去，简要地确认了一下他是否在淋浴的时候把自己清理得足够干净了。第一根手指的动作出奇的轻松，第二根，第三根手指也不算太难。他无声地嘲笑自己，说的好像自己又多了一项可以四处吹嘘的能力——一个当之无愧的天生性行为专家，第一次自己就能塞进那么多根纤细的手指在自己的身体里。他试着扭了扭腰，让手指在体内活动了一下。萨菲罗斯扶着墙，看着两个人在车上疯狂耸动的视频，一边用手指操着自己。什么感觉也没有。他屁股里含着三根手指，并且能清楚地通过肠腔来感受它们，但是他并没有获得那种疯狂的感觉，那种想在沙发上就这么射出来的感觉。

 

会不会是因为他做的还不够？也许他需要某些更大更长的东西？

 

他用空着的那只手在键盘上敲下“为什么我无法获得肛门快感”。搜索结果有和你的伴侣沟通交流，还有其他关于如何放松和准备的方法。排除掉那些和女性有关的关于肛交的内容之后，萨菲罗斯眼前一亮。“如何获得肛门高潮—男性篇”萨菲罗斯在看完这篇文章之后，发现了一个他在解剖课上都不曾听过的一个词，“找到你的前列腺。”

 

好吧。所以看来他必须要找到这个“前列腺”——一个在他的肠道内的胡桃状的硬块，而且只能在已经硬起来了的时候才能找到。幸好他现在是后者。

 

他伸手去拿胡萝卜，感觉有一点点失望，他花了好一阵子才把这根植物的根茎完全塞进到他的屁股里。萨菲罗斯咬着自己的嘴唇，去感觉这根冰冷的橙色蔬菜慢慢被自己的身体吃进去。它挺硬的，但同时又很脆，所以他试着尽量放松，让自己停止想象如果最后不得不去医疗部的时候，宝条会是什么反应。当它完全顶到自己身体深处的时候，萨菲罗斯满足地叹了一口气，后穴被这根细长的植物充分撑开，它细腻柔软的叶子有一下没一下地挠着他的屁股。他兴奋地打了个哆嗦，然后抽回一部分胡萝卜，慢慢地干了起来。

 

这种行为是完全错误的，忤逆的，肮脏的—但是他又是如此的喜欢。一圈圈慢慢旋转它，萨菲罗斯仔细地用身体感受着每一刻的变化，颤搐的绿叶爱抚着他的下体。一种快乐的火花突然击中了他，萨菲罗斯情难自禁地叫了出来，他找到了他的那个特殊的点。头颅向后高高仰起，他呻吟了起来。他手臂的移动速度开始越来越快，手动让这根简易的假阳具能进得更深，后穴传来的快感让他更硬了。他颤抖着，那根橙色的土玩具简直要把他操上极乐高潮的边缘。

 

在萨菲罗斯被蔬菜操得神魂颠倒的时候，他还能分出一点精力，用眼角的余光发现他还准备了一根粗壮多汁的黄瓜。他觉得自己真的已经不能准备得再好一点了。把胡萝卜扔在地上，萨菲罗斯极速冲向那根粗糙的绿色蔬菜。他的分身上下甩动着把分泌的液体粘在他的下腹部上，但是这些萨菲罗斯已经全部顾不上了，他现在只是想让这根万能的黄瓜来赶紧纾解自己的欲望。他咬着嘴唇，后面的小嘴慢吞吞地开始吞进这一整根长长的黄瓜。他的整个胸腔都在怦怦直跳，他的屁股在哭泣着祈求更多。他现在需要努力地放松才能让那根蔬菜进来得不那么勉强。幽绿色的眼睛紧闭着，现在这根粗壮又坚硬的假分身已经完全充满了自己。

 

“呃……操……”萨菲罗斯断断续续地发出呻吟，用黄瓜上的突起去研磨他充血的前列腺，另一只手套弄着他爽到流出晶莹体液的欲望。

 

萨菲罗斯呻吟着，抓着长黄瓜的尾部，像夯土一样一下一下地往自己身体深处使劲捅。火花在他的眼底炸开，巨大的欢愉和痛苦交织在一起，他手上的动作进一步加快了他获取快感的速度。他的整个身体都在晃，之前抹上去的沙拉酱像汽车发动机的润滑油一样使得这个活塞运动又顺畅又激烈。要是普通人这会儿的胳膊恐怕早就已经酸疼不已了，但是萨菲罗斯经过强化的身体还完全不在话下，他的后穴还在恳求着，恳求着更加过分刺激的对待，更多的刺入甚至拉伤他年轻肉体上玫瑰色的入口。他的呼吸愈发急促，他的肌肉开始锁紧，死死绞住这根对于后穴来说还是过于巨大的美味食物。

 

一边用黄瓜往自己身体凿，一边紧握住自己的分身，萨菲罗斯的欲望猛烈地喷射出一段浓稠的精液，落在了自己的脸上和身上。他呻吟着，舔了舔嘴唇品尝到了自己的味道。感觉着仍颤抖着的小穴还在依依不舍地吸住黄瓜，萨菲罗斯叹了口气，屏住呼吸，慢慢恢复了清醒。

 

他的屁股十分的疼痛，他的分身也是一阵空虚，然后这根给他带来快感的蔬菜依旧坚挺地待在他的体内。这让他感到充实和满足，并对于迟早要把这根粗糙的果实从他那可怜的刚开苞的屁股里拿出来而感到懊恼。

 

萨菲罗斯轻轻地把它抽出来，思绪还没有完全从刚才那惊天动地的性高潮中完全恢复过来。他将它举到嘴唇边，亲吻着这来自大自然的美丽又天然的绿色，“谢谢你。”  
________________________________________

 

萨菲罗斯在接下来的那天的早晨醒的有些晚。在他拖着沉重的步伐走进厨房的时候，他发现他的红发好友正坐在沙发上。“噢，嘿！萨菲~希望你不会介意我偷了一根你放在桌上的胡萝卜o(*￣ω￣*)o”

“我的什么？”萨菲罗斯睡眼惺忪地回头，看到一个被吃了一半的胡萝卜，和杰内西斯一脸无辜地咀嚼食物的样子。

 

萨菲罗斯眨眨眼，“没事，我当然不介意。”

 

END.

顺便留一道思考题，如果萨菲自x的时候，让宝条正好撞见怎么办？在线等，一点也不急(*^▽^*)。


End file.
